1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a frame assembly. In particular, the invention relates to a picture frame assembly of the type that can be readily mounted onto an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Picture frame assemblies including a backing plate and a frame element for retaining a photograph or other planar picture element against the backing element are well known. Such frame assemblies include means for retaining the backing element in the frame, and can include a sheet of glass or other transparent material over the picture element. Because picture frames come in assorted shapes and sizes and are generally flat, picture frames can be hung flush with a flat surface.
Miniature picture frames are also well known, and are sometimes used as part of a memorabilia display and as elements of memorials. It is sometimes desired to fix the picture frame to an object, such as a tree, flower stem, a candle, a vase, a basket, a gift wrapping, a container, a column, and furniture. Picture frame assemblies which fit flush against a cylindrical object, in particular a picture frame assembly which can be readily adjusted to any desired radius of curvature, are not available.